Sleepover
by BluDaBaDee
Summary: Bella gets the surprise of a lifetime when the girl she has been secretly pining over invites her to a little sleepover. Full summary inside. Darn thing wouldn't fit.


**Sleepover**

**Summary: Bella gets the surprise of a lifetime when the girl she has been secretly pining over invites her to a little sleepover. "I like you, okay? I really, _really _like you. I like the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you eat your damn lunch. I find myself staring at you whenever I can. All day I think about ways to approach you, get you alone, get my hands on you. I spend my days in class thinking about how it would feel to kiss those full lips and feel you kiss me back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything.**

**Okay, so I was feeling especially lezzy tonight. I love me some lesbian action and Alice/Bella pairing so I decided to entwine the two loves. This was the outcome. Judge me not for I am simply a victim of lusty fantasies. I hope you enjoy!**

**Sidenote: The story will be in Bella's point of view.**

* * *

I hated school. I hated the pointless homework, the slop they served for lunch, the smelly bathrooms, and most of all; the people. They were a bunch of wanna-be posers striding around in their name brand shoes and passing judgment on those they deemed 'lesser beings'.

Like me for example.

I was the subject of much ridicule because of my upbringing. My mother left when I was two years old, claiming that she never signed up for the 'family life.' My father was devastated and took to drinking to lessen the pain he felt. He was now known as the town drunk, unable to hold down a job, or bodily fluids. I had been the sole provider since the age of ten, taking any job I could get; mowing lawns, cleaning toilets, scrubbing floors, and babysitting.

On my sixteenth birthday I gave myself the gift of a real minimum wage paying job as a waitress at the only place that would hire me; a rundown little restaurant just on the outside of town. And I was close to losing it thanks to my extreme clumsiness and tardiness due to a lack of a car.

I was barely making ends meet, but I was working hard. School just got in the way and my peers insistence upon making me feel like a big pile of crap did nothing to help my shitty outlook on life.

There was one thing though that kept me coming back. Actually, it was a person. A wonderful person. My only safe haven in this shit bucket of a town. Her name was Alice Brandon. She was the sweetest person in the world as far as I was concerned and was the only person in town who didn't make me want to blow my brains out.

We weren't friends by any means, but we got along when we were thrown together. I appreciated her kind words when someone would put me down, her glowing smile when she passed me in the hallway. I was also extremely appreciative of the release she gave me every night. Sometimes even daily.

No, she did not crawl into my bedroom window and touch my naughty places. I just liked to pretend she did while I... yeah. So anyway, Alice Brandon made my day-to-day a little easier and she didn't even have a clue. No one did. I was a master at hiding my emotions. I pretended that she didn't affect me one way or another. I returned her smiles and thanked her for telling the odd person off for pushing me into the lockers, but that's where it ended.

Even if I thought I had a chance with her, we lived in a small ass town where everyone knew everyone else's business. And I knew the townspeople weren't so accepting of 'the gays.' They were shunned and taunted. I really didn't need to give those people anymore ammo to use against me. So I kept my trap shut, my lustful fantasies in check. It was easy enough. I didn't have any friends to confide in, and my father was too busy pissing himself and blubbering about "the good old days" to listen to me. Alice was in her own little world so I never had the chance to accidentally confess my desire to stuff my face between her legs.

I was safe. Or, so I thought.

.

I was working the late shift at Benny's. It wasn't a high-class joint so the pay was crappy and the tips were lousy – when I got them, that is. But a job was a job and I sucked it up in hopes of scrounging up enough to pay the rent and utilities every month.

The place was rife with drunken truckers, white trash families, and immature teenagers that night. It was well and truly hell and I was only two hours into a six hour shift.

I adjusted my black-rimmed glasses that insisted on falling off my face just as the diner door bell rang signaling another customer in the already crowded restaurant. It was Friday night and we were unusually busy since the Forks Diner was under repair from a pipe leak. I wasn't used to seeing so many people I knew come in here, and it had been an eventful night. Not only was I getting stiffed on tips I also had to deal with kids from my school mocking me at my place of work.

It was degrading and I was getting fed up that I had to take their shit with my head held high. If I told them off, I'd be out of a job. I just had to sick it up and be the bigger person.

I walked by the only empty table, clearing it for the newcomers. I kept my eyes down as I piled the plates and glasses into the bin. It was usually the busboys job to make sure the tables were cleaned off and ready but he couldn't be bothered. He was too busy talking up a cute girl, and I had learned the hard way that he didn't like to be reminded of his duties.

I shuddered at the memory of his outburst. He was fucking terrifying.

So, diligently I went. I was basically on my own for the night, but that was to be expected. Once I finished clearing the table I looked up to motion the waiting customers over but stopped dead in my tracks, very nearly dropping the dishes from my hands.

It was her. _Shit. _Alice Brandon stood by the door with a smile on her face and her two friends, Rosalie and Lauren flanking her sides, but I barely noticed them as my eyes swept over the beauty tucked between them, a diamond in the rough. She wore a ruffled blue and pink floral shirt that exposed the tiniest bit of mouthwatering creamy flesh at the base of her tight little tummy, and a pair of sinful jean shorts. She was every bit the enticing siren I gave her credit for.

I stared too long though because soon her pleasant smile turned down at the corners and she rubbed her hands down her shirt, obviously uncomfortable with my uninhibited gawking. I snapped out of my Alice-induced trance and held the bin under one arm, smoothing down my messy bun with my free hand. I cleared my throat and put on my best server smile.

I took what I hoped were confident steps over to the three girls, but my mouth wasn't up to speed. "H-hey, my name is B-Bella and I'll be your server for the evening, if you'll just follow me to your t-t-table I c-c-can get y-you –,"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Lauren cut me off rolling her shiny brown eyes impatiently. She pushed passed me, nearly knocking me over in the process. "Move," she grunted.

I was used to Lauren making a fool of me, but I was actually quite happy she had stopped me from speaking. Or, my attempt at speaking.

Alice glared at her friends' back and gave me an apologetic smile. I tried to smile back but I was sure it came off as more of a grimace. Alice and Rosalie made their way to the table with me following a good distance behind.

_Don't stare at her ass, _I had to constantly remind myself. It was a lot more difficult than it should have been. It swayed so enticingly with every step she took.

They all sat down and looked up at me, waiting.

"Uh," I looked down at the bin in my hands. "Just... just one sec." I walked quickly to the back setting the dishes on the counter and hastily ran back out pulling my pad and pen from my apron as I went.

"Kay, can I start you off with a drink?" I mumbled, flustered. Any skill I previously embodied had vanished. Alice tended to have that affect on me. Usually I was ready for it, prepared to not make a fool of myself in front of her, but seeing her outside of school was a surprise and I was obviously _under_-prepared.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "I'll have a Pepsi." She had a coldness about her. Not so much a bitch as she was standoffish. She was more bearable than most only once in a while calling me a rude name if I accidentally ran into her in the hallways. She had a temper and everyone knew she didn't like to be touched.

"Water. With a straw. And please try not to touch it anymore than necessary," Lauren ordered, her natural bitch shining through.

I wrote down the orders then reluctantly turned to Alice. I didn't want to make anymore of a fool of myself in front of her, but I swear, one look at the girl and I was mush.

She smiled sweetly up at me. "I'll have the same as Lauren." She then leaned over and whispered, "You can touch it as much as you want." She winked. And like a lovesick tool, I blushed.

To my surprise the girls stayed for a long time, laughing and sampling every subpar food item on the menu. I heard Alice telling them that she liked the place and wouldn't mind coming back even when the regular Forks hangout finished with the repairs. I also caught her eyes a couple of times. She would look down and I could have sworn I saw her porcelain cheeks flame with color.

I decided not to think too much on it. She was probably just checking out my hideous job uniform; a loose red polo tucked into black skinny jeans. Not to mention my sexy Dr. Scholls. Mmhmm, I was a catch.

It was near the end of my shift and the place was empty aside from the three girls who were still sitting around. I saw Jasper, our ever useful – note the sarcasm – busboy staring at little Alice from across the diner. He was in his twenties, a very attractive man from the South. Women tended to throw themselves at his feet. I felt a growing jealousy as I watched Alice look up shyly and smile at him. He was about to walk over but I beat him in my mindless territorial trance.

"Can I get you the check?" I asked with more fore than I intended. They just stared at me.

"Is there a problem, _Smella_?" Lauren sneered.

"Uh, n-no. I was just wondering..." I backtracked dropping my head, embarrassed by my rash actions.

She snorted and opened her mouth, surely to degrade me some more, but Alice shushed her with a look. She then smiled up at me. "Sorry. I'm sure you wanna get home. We'll take the check now."

I nodded and gave her a tight smile. They split the bill in three equal parts and then got up to leave. Before they went Alice skipped over to me with a bright grin. She took my hand and slapped a twenty and a ten on my palm. I wrapped my fingers around it gratefully and gave her a real genuine smile in return.

"Thank you."

"It's not nearly enough for what my dear friend put you through tonight," she mumbled. "I'm sorry about that. If I had known you worked here I would have left the bitch tied on a leash outside," she giggled.

My eyes widened and I bit back a very unladylike snort. "It's no problem," I assured her, hiding my smile behind my hand.

I expected her to leave but she surprised me by leaning against the counter, her inquisitive sparkly blues staring into my eyes. I felt if she looked any harder she'd be able to see into my soul.

I removed my apron and gave her a curious look. "Is there something else you needed?"

"You don't have a car do you? I always see you walking to school."

"Uh, no. I don't have a car." I was shocked that she paid me any mind at all, let alone for her to notice my lack of transportation.

"So how are you getting home?"

"I walk. The fresh air is nice."

"It's so late, though," she gasped. "You could get kidnapped, or worse!"

I laughed uncomfortably scratching at the back of my head. "I do it all the time. I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern."

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head adamantly. "No, no. I wouldn't feel right letting you walk. Please, let me give you a ride." It was more of an order than a suggestion and I soon found myself following the odd tiny girl out to her old red Chevy pickup truck . It was a bulky thing and an odd truck for a girl her size, but man, did she look fabulous behind the wheel.

Every dikes dream I supposed, laughing at myself.

"Kay, girls," Alice grinned pulling her keys from her back pocket. "Ready to go?"

"What is _she _doing here?" Lauren bit, her eyes glaring me up and down.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed Lauren by the arm, dragging her into the backseat. She turned quickly to give me a small smile a she pushed her cursing friend in. I was too shocked to return the offering. Rosalie... smiling... at me? Crazy night. I wondered just what other out-of-this-world thing would happen.

"You can sit up front with me, Bella," Alice offered with a twinkle in her eye.

Okay. I was nervous. With the smile from the Queen of the Cold, and that look in Alice's eyes, I was on edge. I thought Alice above cruel pranks, but I felt like I was a victim of one at that moment. I swallowed thickly, my nerves causing my hands to shake violently. I got in the front, put my seat belt on, and crossed my arms over my chest in hopes of getting the shaking under control.

I didn't think Alice would do anything to me. She was too sweet. I was probably just over thinking things and expecting the worst from people as I was prone to do. But, still. The looks I was receiving from Rosalie in the back and the side glances Alice was sending me every couple of minutes had me on the edge of my seat.

I let out an audible sigh of relief when we pulled up in front of the neighboring homes of Lauren and Rosalie. Lauren stomped to her door without a backward glance obviously not too thrilled with my intruding upon their girls night. Rosalie stopped by the passenger side and leaned her elbows through the open window.

Her smile was radiant as she spoke to Alice even though her eyes were on me. "Have a good night, Ali. I know you're just _dying _to get this one home so you can _relax._" And with that cryptic notion she nodded in my direction. "Bella."

And then she was gone leaving me to wonder what the heck that was about. I looked curiously at Alice. Her cheeks were flaming bright red and she was mumbling something under her breath about, _"That's the last time I confide in that little..." _

Noticing my inquisitive stare, she smiled sheepishly and started the car. "Don't mind Rose," she mumbled as we took off. "She thinks she's being funny."

"I don't get it," I admitted.

"You don't want to. Trust me. Now, where exactly do you live," she asked quickly changing the subject. I reluctantly gave her directions. She was the last person that I wanted to see the shit-hole I called home.

I crossed my fingers and prayed to whatever God that would listen that my father not be asleep on the porch as he was oft to do. Thankfully when we pulled into my driveway, he was no where in sight. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Well, thanks for the ride. It was nice of you."

"Anytime, Bella. Anytime."

She stayed parked watching me until I got to the porch. I tripped a few times to my utter humiliation. Clumsy Bella and pitch black dark night don't mix well. I sighed in relief when I made it safely to the door. I turned around and gave a nod and a wave, then turned back to open the door as she started her engine.

I turned the knob and pushed. It wouldn't open. I pushed again this time with more force, hoping it was just jammed again. Nothing. I groaned and laid my head on the door.

"Why, Dad?" I growled, slamming my palm against the rusted metal. "Come on!" I pounded again. I knew he was passed out in a puddle of his own drool and piss somewhere in the house and wouldn't wake up for anything. There was one set of keys for the house, and my dad had full possession of them, afraid that I would lock him out of the house after one of his late night benders.

_Dumbass. _

That wasn't the first time he had locked me out. I spent many a cold night huddled on the porch until my nitwit of a father came out for the morning paper sometime around noon the next day. He'd give me a dumb look and say, "The heck you doin' out here, girl? It's as cold as the north pole," in his drunken slur. I'd just shake my head at him and walk to my room. It wasn't worth it to try to explain a thing to him.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call from behind me. Could this night get any worse? I turned my face up to the heavens, asking why I was subjected to such a life. I must have been some kind of bastard in one of my former lives.

"Bella? Are you locked out?" She sounded so concerned. No trace of humor at my situation.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before turning to face her. "Looks like." I looked down and wrung my hands nervously.

_She's the very last person I wan – _

"Well, get in," she called.

"'Scuse me?"

"If your father didn't hear you pounding by now, odds are he won't hear you later. You can spend the night as my house." Her smile was exuberant. It confused me.

I had only ever fantasied about being alone with Alice for a whole night. Never once had I thought it would come true. Though I was sure it would lead to nothing but great discomfort for me, having to be so close to her and not be able to... release myself as I often did when I thought about such situations.

Noticing my lack of response Alice rolled her eyes. "I wont ask twice, Bella. You're coming and that's that."

"But, I don't have any pajamas..." I tried to get out of it. I'd rather sleep on the porch for another night than make a fool of myself by accidentally humping her leg in my sleep.

"You and my sister Esme are pretty much the same size. She wont mind you borrowing something for the night. Now, let's go!"

It was an awkward drive to Alice's house. I stared out the window not saying a word as she drummed out an broken beat on the steering wheel. I don't know how I ended up there. One second I was adamant about not going, and the next I was letting the tiny girl drag me to her truck. I had no doubt in my mind that the little monster could get her way with anything and anyone. But I supposed I was slightly biased seeing as I spent most of the waking day all night drooling over her.

The lights were out in Alice's home, only one other car in the driveway, a black Mercedes. "Only my sister and her husband are home. They're my babysitters for the time being." She rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're visiting my brother, Edward, in New York. He's a big shot lawyer and their favorite, though they'll deny that last bit til they're blue in the face."

Alice escorted by the hand through the elaborate twists and turns of her dark hallways. My palm started to sweat in hers, the contact making my lady bits flare up.

_Behave, _I warned them silently. They gave an insubordinate clench in return. My vagina was quite fond of the woman I spent hours fantasizing about and was _very_ happy to have her so close.

We stopped at a door just off the stairs and she led me inside, flipping on the light. The room lit up and I had to smile. It was almost exactly as I had imagined it. Light strawberry colored walls adorned with pictures of Alice and her friends and family. Crème colored carpet with no stain in sight. A glass vanity pressed against the far wall cluttered with hair products and all the makeup a girl could ever want. The main attraction was a fourposter bed big enough to fit the entire royal family. It was covered with a leopard printed sheet and a dark brown comforter with pillows to match.

It was all very 'Alice', I thought to myself. I didn't know her personally but I sure spent an insurmountable time analyzing her.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna go sneak something for you to wear from my sisters dresser," she whispered.

I just sat on the bed when Alice returned slamming the door and looking horror-struck. I jumped up. "What happened?"

"Ugh," she gagged. "My sister and her husband are otherwise... occupied. You're going to have to sleep in your underwear." She continued to gag as she slipped off her shoes.

I blushed to which she laughed under her breath. "Sorry, I wont be going back in there anytime soon. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll sleep in mine."

Was it just me or was she... no she couldn't be. I laughed it off. "Not necessary. I can sleep in skinny jeans. I've done it before."

"Oh. Okay." Something akin disappointment crossed her features, but it was gone before I could be sure. "Well, let's go to bed then, I guess." Her shoulders slumped and she plopped unceremoniously on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Alice, is something wrong?" I came to sit next to her, our thighs just barely touching.

She laughed humorlessly, shaking her head. "No. I'm just an idiot is all."

"Pardon?"

Alice sat up quickly and turned to face me. "Am I? I mean, I thought... you look at me... I was just under the impression that... gah, fuck it!" she growled, her cheeks growing redder by the second. She looked down at her hands, still mumbling angrily under her breath.

"Did I do something?"

Her eyes met mine for a moment before she looked away. "No, Bella," she said quietly. "I just... am a complete and utter moron."

"Stop saying that!" I snapped, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at me. She just seemed so deflated. I didn't like it. Whatever it was that was bothering her, I wanted to make it better. "Alice, just tell me."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just thought that with the way you always look at me, even when you think I don't see you, that maybe you... liked me. I know! I know, I am an idiot!" She finally opened her eyes. I was too shocked to say anything. So she continued and I felt the smile on my face growing to a smug little smirk at each word that came tumbling from her flustered mouth.

"I like you, okay? I really, _really _like you. I like the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you eat your damn lunch. I find myself staring at you whenever I can. All day I think about ways to approach you, get you alone, get my hands on you. I spend my days in class thinking about how it would feel to kiss those full lips and feel you kiss me back. I... I... fuck, I think about... what it would be like to... damn it all to hell, Bella." She threw her hands in the air with a look of determination.

"I want to fuck you. Badly. And not just a quick little wam-bam-thank you ma'am. I want to spend hours kissing every inch of your tight magnificent body, and lick you til all you know is my tongue, then watch you explode from my touch."

She was panting heavily by the end of her speech, her hands grasping mine firmly in her lap.

"Alice," I breathed, stunned. I was afraid this was a dream, a cruel trick my subconscious was playing on me. Even it was, I might as well enjoy it, right?

She looked away, refusing to meet my eyes. I touched my finger to her chin, tilting her face up. Still, she kept her eyes downcast. I lowered my face so my eyes were level with hers. "Alice," I whispered again. "Please look at me." Reluctantly, she met my stare.

I allowed a small hesitant smile to grace my lips. "Yes."

She frowned. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, building my courage. "You're not alone in the way you feel. Everything you said was basically a mirror of my own thoughts. So, yes."

Her lips stretched into an adorably uncertain smile. "So... yes...?"

"Yes, Alice. I'll fuck you." It wasn't exactly the term I wanted to use, but I was just going with the flow. If Alice Brandon wanted to fuck, _I_ wanted to fuck.

And, damn, did Alice want to _fuck._

It took only a moment before she was pushing me to the middle of the ginormous bed and coming to straddle my waist, a look of complete exhilaration on her face.

Alice wasted no time as she wrapped her arms around my neck, locking them there. With her face so close to mine I was able to inhale her intoxicating scent; sugar and peaches. It was my new favorite smell. She sat on on her knees then encircled my waist with her slim legs hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe, but it was the sweetest suffocation.

"Kiss me, Bella," she whispered against my lips. I couldn't deny her. If what we were doing was a sin then I would go to hell with a smile on my face.

I leaned the tiny distance forward capturing her plump bottom lip and giving it the tiniest suction, testing the waters. I pulled back and looked at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were dark and hooded, her breathing was coming in short little pants. I took that as a good sign moving forward again. This time with more bravery, I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, then the top. She moved restlessly against me, her little shorts barely hiding the moist heat covering my lower belly.

I wanted more. Doubts to the wind I encircled her waist pulling her impossibly closer and finally, finally covered her mouth with mine. We both moaned at the sinful connection.

Our bodies were so close, every inch of me touching every inch of her. We pushed and pulled each other almost as if we were trying to form into one being.

I was alive, every vein in my body vibrating. I nearly cried my dissatisfaction when Alice pulled away after a moment, gasping. Her cheeks were tinted red, her eyes shining.

"Oh God," she panted, lifting herself off of me with a smile. She quickly got on her knees so her face was above mine. Her smile was wide and mischievous. She traced her warm fingers down the sides of my face. "Bella," she smiled.

I could only smile back as I ran my hands up and down her back. Even daring to dip my fingers beneath her shirt. I nearly fainted when my skin was met with her smooth back.

_She feels so good!_

"Bella," she said again scooting away from me. I wanted to grasp at her pliant flesh with my nails and hold her to me, never to let her go again. But I contained my lust. Only just. She giggled at the pout I gave her. "Come here, you," she purred crooking her finger enticingly as she let herself fall back on the bed.

She didn't have to tell me twice. Never. I crawled on unsteady limbs over her, taking in every inch of creamy skin as I made my way to hover over her, keeping my naughty bits a safe distance from her. I felt if they touched her, I would fucking explode.

When I met her eyes I damn near collapsed at the raw intensity I saw there. She really wanted me. It was almost too hard to believe. I bit my lip, hard just trying to hold myself together, my hormones running rampant.

Alice reached up and grabbed a hold of my face. She studied my eyes for a long moment then smiled triumphantly finding whatever it was she was looking for.

"You want me." It wasn't a question, but I nodded my head anyway. She grinned. "Then take me already, will you?"

With renewed fervor she lifted her lower half, encircling my waist once more, one leg at a time pulling me down on top of her with a strength someone so tiny shouldn't possess. She brought my mouth back to hers, kissing me with a burning, yearning passion. I melted in her embrace, letting my full weight drop on her no longer able to hold myself up. She didn't seem to mind as her tongue was busy trying to loop completely around my own.

She ground her hot little center against my stomach. I was dying for some friction, my pussy aching and clenching painfully. I groaned into her mouth circling my hips but not finding that sweet friction I desired so badly. Sensing my discomfort, Alice finally took pity and unwrapped her iron grip from around my waist and nudged my thighs apart with her own.

I broke away from the searing kiss, turning my face and gasping for dear life. Her thigh pushed against my center with the lightest pressure and I did exactly as I feared. I exploded. Fucking stars and little cartoon birdies danced behind my eyes, my thighs squeezing hers so very tightly, my pussy clenching as I came, hard.

I buried my face in her neck, a breathless scream making its way through for one final, painful clutch at the sweet torture.

Alice ran her fingers through my hair and down my back. I was too embarrassed to face her, so I kept my face firmly in her neck. She giggled lightly and grabbed my flaming face with one hand forcing me to look at her. Her smile was indulgent.

"S'okay, sweetie. I take that as a compliment. But..." her smile turned devilish. "I think it's my turn now, hmm?"

I gaped her at. I wanted to bring her the same mind blowing pleasure she allowed me, but I honestly had no idea how. Or, where to start.

She pushed me off of her and started undoing her pretty blue pastel belt, her eyes never leaving mine. She looked every bit the little seductress. I couldn't deny her a thing, the minx; especially not when she looked at me like that.

I would try my damnedest to please her and hopefully not a make a fool of myself in the process. With determination I reached out and pushed her hands away, finishing with her belt. Her zipper proved to be a difficult obstacle as I tried to work it down with trembling hands. But I succeeded after a few frustrating tries. She smoothed her hands through my hair as I boldly shimmied her from her tight shorts and pretty blue lace panties.

The room was suddenly too hot, too small. I looked at her naked flesh covered only with a tousle of dark curly hair above her opening. Her pussy was shining with her arousal and I let myself take pride in the fact that I was the cause of such a thing. I dared to look up into her eyes, a small smile tugging at my mouth.

Alice kept her eyes on mine as she removed her shorts the rest of the way and leaned back on her elbows, spreading her slender thighs for me. She nodded her head, giving me silent approval to begin my exploration.

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. My hands were still a tad trembly as I reached out and covered her entirely with my hand, feeling the moist heat.

Alice shuddered, dropping her head back, her long neck exposed to my extreme pleasure. I was torn between wanting to bite and nibble that beautiful swan-like neck, or continue with my exploration of her most secret place. My mind was made up for me when she wiggled her hips and grunted impatiently.

I moved my hand up and down experimentally gathering the slickness that seemed to be pouring out of the little vixen uncontrollably. I was inexperienced in the art of pleasuring another woman, but that didn't seem to matter as Alice wriggled and sighed her appreciation. Her obvious thrill at my hands doings spurred me on. With one hand I spread her thighs, pushing her right leg up to settle on her tummy, my other hand tickling softly at her velvety folds. Her pussy parted willingly allowing my index finger entrance into her warmth. I pushed it in just slightly, feeling her tight hole clench around the tip. In and out, I kept that rhythm going for a while, entranced by the sight and sensuality, and sheer naughtiness of the act.

"Bella," Alice moaned, scooting her butt closer to me. "Please don't tease," her strained voice begged. I looked at her angelic face pinched in sweet agonizing pleasure, loath to make her wait another second. My finger wriggled itself deeper into her warm slippery canal. We both groaned in unison. I think I was deriving as much pleasure from the act as she.

Slipping in and out, side to side, round and round, again and again I found a rhythm that Alice indulgently appreciated. "Yes, oooh... just like that. Harder."

Harder I went so eager to please, my finger slipping and sliding in and out her hot box in earnest. The sounds erupting from both sets of her lips making me euphoric. I was at it for a couple of minutes before I realized something. I had come within a matter of seconds and all Alice had to do was press her kneed against my cloth covered center. And here I was going to town on her, no barrier and she had yet to cum.

_Was I doing something wrong...?_

I studied her burnt red pussy, slowing my movements significantly.

"What is it?" Alice asked breathlessly, lifting her head to look into my eyes.

I nodded sheepishly. "Does this... feel good?"

A large goofy grin spread across her face. "What do you think? I'm practically soaking the sheets here."

"But you aren't..." I trailed off unsure how to continue without making a fool of myself.

"Tell me," she encouraged, reaching one shaking hand out to rub down my cheek. I pushed my facde against her reassuring touch.

"You're not..." I laughed awkwardly. "cumming."

To my surprise, she laughed. I started to pull away feeling a little insulted but she pulled me back with a firm tug of my hair. "Don't you dare," she warned menacingly. Then her eyes softened at my confusion.

"If you want me to cum, sweetie, you need to pay a little more attention to my clit."

_Oh... _Well, I felt stupid. Of course! It wasn't like I hadn't pleasured myself a million and one times before. I knew to go for the clit to get the best results.

I blushed hot. "Right. Sorry." _Idiot._

"Don't worry 'bout it," she murmured, loosening her tight grip on my hair. "I was thoroughly enjoying the ride. Please. Continue." She giggled daintily and gave me a slow wink.

_Gosh, she's fucking spectacular._

"Yes, Ma'am." I went back to work, this time mindful of her swollen nub. Suddenly, Alice was wild and unreserved. She screamed, her ass wiggling about wildly as I used one hand to probe her hole and the other worked tight little circles on her clit. Her hands traveled up her body, squeezing her ample breasts, pulling at her own hair, twisting in the sheets, then back again.

It took less than a minute and a wrist cramp later for her to explode around my finger, her pussy quivering and clenching as she screamed to the high heavens. My name fell from her lips like a prayer over and over again as she rode out her orgasm.

I pulled my finger from her, sitting back on my hunches as I watched her lay limp and thoroughly satisfied. I couldn't help but be a little smug. For a first timer, I wasn't too fucking shabby.

"Bella," Alice muttered sleepily.

"Yes?"

"I feel the intense need to blow your mind now."

I laughed and moved to lay next to her. She was unbuttoning my pants before I could even lie down.

* * *

**Okay, don't judge too harshly. This was written in just over an hour and I didn't really feel like editing it. I wrote it for my own satisfaction, and if you got some out of it even with all the mistakes I am sure I made, wonderful! I don't really have a plant to continue this any further, but who knows how les-bi-onic I'll feel later? **

**Again, this was done on a horny whim! I wrote the sex first then the story around it so I wouldn't be posting plotless porn. Also, this is my first attempt at FANfiction, and is the first thing I have posted for people to see. Ever.**


End file.
